C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?
by LovesHarry
Summary: Quand leurs meilleurs amis complotent avec Dumbledore et Mcgonagal Harry et Draco on cas bien se tenir.


Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, ils appartiennent à J.K Rowlling.

Résumer : Quand leurs meilleurs amis complotent avec Dumbledore et Mcgonagal Harry et Draco on cas bien se tenir.

Petit mot de l'auteur : N'hésités pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ou si j'ai fait des erreurs je prends toute critique constructive avec sérieux. Je lirai vos reviews et essayerai d'y répondre à tous. Je sais que ce premier chapitre est court, c'est ma première fiction mais je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre. Ce premier chapitre n'est pas corriger je n'est pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour me relire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentré à Poudlard, les élèves affluaient de toute par pour cette nouvelle années et se dirigeaient tous vers l'immense réfectoire pour certains ils allaient retrouver leurs amis et pour d'autres qui ne connaissaient rien au fonctionnement de cet école et seraient répartie dans les différentes maisons dont les plus célèbres désormais sont Griffondor et Serpentard. Pas seulement à cause de leur fondateur respectif mais célèbre de leurs princes de leur qui sont autre que Harry Potter, le Sauveur, vainqueur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom et Draco Malfoy, sang pur de son état. Les plus anciens élèves étaient assis tandis que les premières années sont debout devant tout le monde dans l'attente d'être réparti par le choixpeau magique. Le directeur Dumbledore se leva après que la répartition se soit terminé et fit sont discourt de chaque début d'années c'est dire :

_« - Mes chères élèves comme d'habitude la forêt interdite reste bien entendu interdit et que couvre feu des premières aux cinquièmes années est à vingt heure et ceux des sixièmes et septièmes années est à vingt et une heure. Monsieur Rusard ma demandez de vous dire que la liste des objets interdit qui se retrouve prolongé par les farces du magasin des jumeaux Weasley, sera affiché dans le hall demain matin. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit. » _

Le directeur se rassis et le commença et se passa dans la bonne humeur. A la fin du repas Harry et Draco furent convoqué dans le bureau directorial, une fois les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui, Dumbledore commença à leur expliqué pourquoi il les avait fait venir ici.

_« - Bien vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici._ Commença t-il avec les yeux pétillant de malice et se retenant visiblement de rire. _On m'a informé il y a quelque instant qu'il n'y avait plus de place disponible dans vos dortoirs car cet année il y a eu un nombre conséquent de premières années et malheureusement pour vous deux, vous devrez cohabiter dans une chambre tout les deux. Elle se situe dans l'aile Est du château. » _Continua le vieux fou sur un ton joyeux et guilleret sans se soucier plus que ça de nos deux protagonistes. Qui eux pourtant écumaient presque de rage en face du vieux fou glucosé et drogué aux bonbons aux citrons.

« - _C'est hors de question !_ S'écrièrent-ils d'une seul et même voix. _Je suis désolé Harry et Monsieur Malfoy mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix. _Répondit le directeur. _Sur ce messieurs je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une joyeuse cohabitation ! Ah et avant que j'oublie le mot de passe de votre chambre est ''Spéculos ''. » _Les deux protagonistes sortir et se mirent en route vers leur antichambre de l'enfer.

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur six personnes firent leur entré après le départ d'Harry et de Draco.

« _\- Albus est-ce que vous êtes sur que sa va marcher ?_ Dit une femme avec une apparence stricte. _Mais oui Minerva, ces deux là se ressemble plus qu'ils ne le croient._ Termina le directeur. »

Les autres jeunes gents dans la pièce ne sont autres que les meilleurs amis du survivant et du prince de Serpentard : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Grandger, Blaise Zanbini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Qui complote pour qu'enfin ils s'entendent et que la guerre entre eux cesse.

OoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu se premier chapitre qui j'espère vous à plus ^^

Review ?


End file.
